


With happiness comes pain

by snowcute707



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcute707/pseuds/snowcute707
Summary: Kara tells Lena her secret after 4 years. Lena is absolutely broken and does something drastic to relieve herself of the pain she feels, and it affects everyone around.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	With happiness comes pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! I love this ship so much! Constructive criticism is extremely appreciated. Also sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.

“Our greatest joy and our greatest pain come in our relationships with others”   
-Stephen R. Covey  
\- - - -  
The day Kara first saw Lena it was like the world stopped spinning for her. She was so flustered and nervous she could barely function. Gosh, if only Alex could see her then. Lena’s stunning and piercing emerald eyes would forever be burned in her memory. She began to hang out with Lena more and their relationship began to blossom into something so beautiful.   
After a few months, their once formal lunches became less formal and they started to become friendlier. Lena had started to open up about the trauma she had endured as a child from Lex and Lillian, and Kara had started to open up too. However, there was one very big secret between the two that would grow to become a problem. Kara still hasn’t gathered the courage to tell Lena that she is Supergirl. In the beginning, Kara hadn’t been allowed to by the DEO, but as the DEO began to work with Lena and started to trust her, they gave her the clearance to tell her. By the time she had been allowed to tell Lena two years had passed and the blonde was scared to death about having to tell Lena, so she just decided to keep it a secret as long as possible.   
\- - - -  
Kara and Lena’s friendship had just reached their fourth-year anniversary and the Kryptonian had decided that she could finally gather enough courage to tell Lena her secret. She had made plans with Lena to meet up at her office for dinner and was planning to tell her about Supergirl then.  
Lena was sitting in her office going through her emails and glanced at the clock, 6:30 it read; they had made plans to meet up at 7:00 o’clock. She spun her chair around to glance out at the view and just thought. She thought about the day she and Kara had first met, the first time she had met up with her friends for game night, the numerous times' Kara had brought her food during the day, the time she was drunk and Kara and Sam had helped her, etc. Lena had started to fall for Kara hard, and fast. I mean, how couldn’t she? Kara was everything she could have ever wanted, beautiful, kind, warm-hearted, and dorky. Today was the fourth year of their anniversary and she was planning on asking the blonde out. She continued to think until a soft knock rang across her office. Surprised, she announced, “Come in!”  
Kara had entered the office and smiled at her. Lena smiled back and said, “Is that Big Belly Burger I see?”   
“For you, of course,” Kara replied with the brightest smile. They had fallen into easy conversation when Kara had asked Lena to join her out on the balcony. Lena knew that Kara had always loved her balcony, so she joined the Kryptonian.   
“Lena, I haven’t been honest with you” Kara whispers eyes starting to tear up.  
“Hey what’s wrong Kara? I couldn’t hate you even if I tried” she nervously laughed. She had never seen Kara show so much emotion and to be honest, it was kind of scaring her.   
“No, Lena, I know you're going to hate me” Kara chokes out.  
“Darling it's OK just tell me” Lena tried to console the broken blonde.   
“Lena I-I’m Supergirl. And I know that I should have told you earlier, but I couldn’t bring myself to. You would always be so nice and warm to me as Kara, but to Supergirl you-you were so cold and harsh towards her. That day in the elevator when we were going to see Ruby, you had said that you could Supergirl had disappointed you so much and that you could never-“ she was cut off.  
“Stop.” Lena blurted out.  
“B-B-But Lena” she tried.  
“No. I don’t have to listen to you. You are a lying, hypocritical little bitch! I told you about all my trauma and how it all led back to trust and you went out betrayed me like that! I want you out. I want you out of my office now.” She said.   
“Pl-Please Lena you have to understa-“  
“No. Now get out before I have security throw you out” she said slipping into her CEO persona. Kara studied her for a few moments before she sighed and held her head down.   
“Of course. If that’s what you want”  
Just before she about to head out, she glanced back at Lena and whispered one last broken sorry.  
\- - - -  
Two weeks had passed since Lena had seen Kara. Those were undoubtedly the worst weeks of her life. She would go to sleep passed out drunk and wake up with the worst hangovers known to mankind. Kara didn’t stop her efforts in trying to reach Lena. Every form of communication had been attempted, texts, calls, emails, letters, and Supergirl herself. She had started to take pity on the Kryptonian whenever she would see her on the news getting beat up aliens. However, she had talked herself out of taking pity on her and continued to work.  
Kara wasn’t doing much better. Every night she cried herself to the point of exhaustion and would wake up feeling drained. She had made numerous attempts to try and reach Lena to no avail. Alex and Maggie had started to become concerned about Kara. She didn’t eat as much as she used to and she didn’t smile nearly as much as she did. Alex and Maggie had both decided enough was enough and they decided to see what was going on with Kara. They decided to go to her loft.  
“Kara open up!” They said while knocking.  
“We know your in there!” Maggie shouted.  
“One sec, one sec. I’m coming!” Kara shouts back  
Kara opens the door halfway and sees Alex and Maggie there. “Hello, how can I help you guys,” she says tiredly.  
“Actually, we’re here to help you,” Alex says.  
“Me? Why me? I am perfectly fine” she deadpans.  
They glance at each other with amused expressions and push the door open. Kara tries to protest, but by then they’ve entered the loft. They take in the appearance of the apartment. Clothed were strewn everywhere on the floor, takeout boxes littered the counter, and dishes were piling up in the sink. Very not Kara. They exchanged concerned glances and then turned to look at Kara. “Are you OK?” they asked  
Kara tried to say she was fine, but her resolve cracked when she saw their concerned expressions. “N-N-No, I’m not. I told Lena and she hates me. I’ve tried everything but none of its working!” she sobbed out.  
They didn’t even have to say anything and just wrapped her in a hug. After a few minutes, they looked to see a sleeping Kryptonian. They carried her into her bedroom and tucked her in. They went out to talk in the kitchen.   
“So. Lena knows” Maggie starts.  
“I wonder how she feels. All her friends have been lying to her for four years” Alex sighs.   
Maggie simply nods at her.  
\- - - -  
Lena shouldn’t be doing this. She knows she shouldn’t be doing, but she just can’t help herself. She is in her penthouse with a loaded gun in her hand. A month had passed of the same routine, go to sleep completely wasted, wake up extremely hungover, and work at L-Corp. She had decided that she couldn’t go about this anymore and wanted to take all the pain away. Before she pulled the trigger, she just recalled all her memories. When her mom drowned when she was four, her father bringing her to his family, being adopted by the Luthor’s, Lex going insane, moving to National City, meeting Supergirl, meeting Kara Danvers, finding her friends Winn, Kara, Alex, Maggie, James, Nia, Brainy, Sam, and J’onn. She lingered onto the thought of Kara the longest. The vanilla scent she always had, how her smile could brighten up anyone’s day, how her hugs were always warm, how open her heart is, and her ability to save the day each and every day. She had decided that she wanted to write a letter to her quickly.   
She finished the letter and left it on her side table and stood in the center of her living room. “I am so sorry Kara. I can’t carry this burden with me anymore. I love you more than I love life itself. I hope you will always know that.” She pulled the trigger and drops to the ground, lifeless.   
\- - - -  
Police cars and ambulances raced to her penthouse. However, when they reached Lena’s body it was too late. The damage had been done. Headlines had displayed the same thing “Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, was found dead in her apartment by suicide. A young, brilliant mind gone too soon. Rest in peace Lena Luthor.”  
Kara had found it bitterly ironic. Everyone had hated her, yet now that she is dead, they mourn her? She doesn’t know what to do. The authorities had given her the letter Lena had left for her and she sobbed until she couldn’t anymore. In it, she had found that Lena had loved her back. Oh, how she wishes she could just take everything back and tell her earlier on. Kara considers it too. It seems like the easiest option for her. Just end it all and stop the pain and hurt she feels.   
\- - - -  
(this is a week after Lena’s death) One night after having a bit too much to drink, she grabs her secret stash of Kryptonite. “Don’t worry Lena, I’m coming. I am so sorry that I inflicted so much pain on to you that this was the way you chose to relieve yourself of it.” She takes the Kryptonite dagger and pierces it through her heart and drops dead. That was the end of the story about a Super and a Luthor.


End file.
